The Year
by hopelina
Summary: I don't know why, but a year ago on this day, I did something I couldn't even believe I was doing until it was over.


**Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh, Joey and Seto would end up admitting their undying love for each other. Since that obviously didn't happen in the actual show, it's safe to say that Yugioh is not mine :/**

 **Enjoy!**

I don't know why, but a year ago on this day, I did something I couldn't even believe I was doing until it was over. Me and the puppy were in a fight, and something I said must have hit a nerve because he broke down and _cried_. I expected he'd at least run away before crying, but I must have hurt him really bad because it didn't look like he could even move, he was so broken.

Something inside of me snapped. I felt _guilt_. It wasn't an emotion I was familiar with, and maybe that's why I did what I did next.

I kissed him. I full on crushed our lips together in a desperate attempt to make him stop, and after he pulled back, looking at me wide eyed, I kissed him again, this time with all my confusing passion. This time, he hesitantly responded. I don't know how, but it got him to stop crying.

That's not all. The next thing I knew, I was dragging him into the back seat of my limo and we tore each other's clothes off and we fucked like there was no tomorrow. It was exhilarating. I was no blushing virgin, but it was like nothing I'd ever experienced.

Everything was fine - fantastic - until he passed out after one of many orgasms, and landed right on top of me. We stayed like that for at least an hour before I realized I was playing with his hair.

That was when all hell went loose. I was _cuddling_ with _Joey Wheeler_. Needless to say, I woke him up and kicked him to the curb. I barely managed to keep myself from strangling him before he put on his disheveled clothes and ran off. Guilt or no guilt, I didn't want to admit what I'd just done.

But then I felt _terrible_ for the entire next month. He was all I could think about, and, as I predicted he would, he was avoiding me. He didn't speak a word to me, no matter how many insulting remarks I made. He acted like he was looking right through me every time we bumped into each other - or at least he tried to... I knew he could see me by the pissed off yet embarrassed expression on his face.

I wasn't one to want to "make up" with anyone, much less to _apologize_ to _Wheeler_ of all people. It wasn't like our relationship had ever been anything but rivals, so was it even considering making up? But, to my dismay, I realized that I had to apologize for "kicking him to the curb" if I ever wanted a lay like that again. Sure, angry sex is good, but at that point it might have been rape. So I decided make-up sex would be much more realistic.

What could I say, it was the only way to get rid of the nauseating mix of guilt and longing I'd had for the last month. It killed two birds with one stone.

So, yes, I, Seto Kaiba, apologized to a little puppy dog. He glared at me suspiciously, but at least he responded to me first the first time since that day. I continued, explaining that I didn't hate him and, irritably, that I didn't like watching him cry. I also confessed that I liked having sex with him, this time seductively, and asked him if he wanted to do it again.

At first he seemed surprised. But then, he told me that he didn't want to have sex with a conceited jackass, and that what we did was a one time thing, though I could tell part of him still wanted me.

I would have thought I would have been more reluctant to compromise, but again with the guilt. I told him I'd try to act civil with him as long as he didn't provoke me. "Let's call it a truce," I said.

"I'd rather deal with your insults then be your bitch," he told me, but I could tell his resolve was cracking.

I told him the truce was on whether or not we fucked. Then, I tried to convince him that he _wanted_ to be my bitch.

Let me tell you, I was _very_ convincing. It didn't take much for him to give in. We fucked on the school roof during class time, and having to keep it down just made it even hotter. I could tell that, for Wheeler, it was practically torture to keep his voice at a whisper as I made him tell me he was my bitch and all those other deliciously naughty things.

From that day on that Puppy was my dirty little secret.

I grew quite fond of him over the months we snuck around. Like I promised, I stopped teasing him unless it was with a light heart. Our fucking became a little less needy. I started to savor the time I had with him. I stopped minding cuddling afterwards. Eventually… it almost became love making.

I ended up memorizing every curve to his delicious, beautiful body. I found all the places that made him gasp or even scream under the lightest of touch. We both became attuned to each other's bodies, and even new parts of each other's personalities. I've recently been hanging out with him outside of our meetings, even deciding to tolerate his friends just to spend more time with him.

I know what you're thinking. You think that somehow, I ended up _falling in love_ with him. Let me tell you, that would just be pathetically unreasonable and mushy. How could I go from complete disinterest in a mutt to lust for a puppy to being in love with _Joey_? That would make no sense.

But, as little sense it makes… You're correct.

He's the bravest, most loyal person I know. He has an... _interesting_ sense of humor, but it's so _him_ that I've grown to like, no _love_ it. I never really hated him, I just didn't want to open my heart to anyone, to show affection to a soul that I didn't trust. However, I've grown to trust him, more than I trust myself. I love him, God damn it. I love him so much I can't stand it. And by now, it's become so unbearably obvious to me that I'm surprised that no one seems to have caught on.

"Seto… I have a question for you," Joey tells me, ear on my bare chest like it is after every time we have sex lately.

"Mmh?" I question, playing with his soft, golden locks.

"We've been doing this for… a _year_ now. You used to hate me, I know, but… what about now?"

I chuckle, keeping my smile disguised as a smirk. "I never hated you," I reply simply, not really answering his question.

I can feel his face heat up against my chest just before he sits up and looks me in the eye with a glint of determination in brown orbs. "What are we? I mean, we've been hanging out, but it's not like we've been dating, have we?" He averts his gaze. "I-I want us to be something… more."

My heart jumps a bit in my chest. I sit up and caress his cheek. "So, you want to go on a date?"

He looks embarrassed, maybe even flustered. God, he is so adorable. He nods. "And I want to know if you think of me as more than just a toy for sex."

I narrow my eyes and he jumps. I lean forward and pour all my loving emotions into a kiss. By the time the kiss is over, we're both out of breath.

He still seems confused, though, so I guess I have to say it. "I love you," I mutter.

His eyes widen, though they look adorably happy. "You what?" he asks dumbly.

"I'm not going to repeat myself, Joey."

Now he has this goofy, lovesick grin on his face, and his face is a tomato. "Me, too."

I fight back a blush of my own. I hide it with sarcasm and a smug smirk. "Oh? And you call _me_ conceited."

Joey shakes his head. "No, _you_ , damn it! I love _you_!"

I chuckle and capture his lips once again, unable to help it.

When the kiss ends, I sigh. "I know."

Well, it wouldn't be the first time we had sex this many times in one day.

 **What do you think? Please tell me in a review!**


End file.
